Bitter Homecoming
by I'mJustNessa
Summary: Nothing can hold Krysia down, especially a low security institution for the troubled. She's made her escaped and it's time to pay daddy a little visit.


~This is my first story ever! It's not going to be very long but not short either. I don't have any warnings for this one but there will be in the future stories. I do not own Any DC Characters. Enjoy! :)~

The dark haired girl walked down the scream filled hospital corridor. Every turn she made screams would cloud her thinking. No one has made the connection, at least for now they haven't. She caused this, all of it. It didn't phase her the screams were welcoming and so sweet to listen to. So bitterly sweet. The girl had her father's looks as well as his mentality. Fifteen years old and has already started to lose herself. Jonathan Crane didn't want this for his daughter. This institution was supposed to help her, but it failed miserably. It only made everything worse.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Krysia taunted as she yanked a nurse by the hair and looked at her with dark, glassy, cold blue eyes. "Tell me!" The girl snapped and gave her a hair a tight tug. The nurse yelped in pain and answered, "N-Not you...?" A smirk tugged at her lips as she bashed her face into the wall, not too hard to kill her but to knock her out. "That's right." The whole hospital was in a frenzy and she was the center of it all.

Making her way to the front gates of the institution was quite easy, in fact it was a little too easy. Her gown drug on the ground causing it to rip and tear and her dark tresses were in a tangled mess. Her homecoming was going to be amazing. Her father's jaw would drop and her mother's face expressionless. This was just going to be perfect. The moon was out and a cool breeze whipped through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Tonight was perfect and it would be even more perfect when she got home. Cars were passing her by, the headlights would blind her for a brief moment until they passed by. This whole incident would be on Gotham's news any moment now. The thought made her grin mischievously. She saw Gotham City Limits up ahead and she stopped. "Home sweet home." The girl continued walking, the winds' patterns matching hers. She felt like she and the wind were one. It was carrying her to a home not far from where she was. It was still rural where she was, but she knew these woods like the back of her hand. Krysia took five more steps and there she stood. Home sweet home. She made her way up the stairs and lifted the rug where her mother kept the spare key. Opening the door, her father's study light was on. He was still up? She walked into his office and stood in the doorway. "Daddy, I'm home." He blinked and looked up from his book. "Krysia? H-How?" The girl smirked slightly and looked at her father. "I'm your daughter." He sat there and said nothing. "What's wrong? Can't speak to your own daughter? Come on, Jonathan Crane don't tell me you're not going to speak your own baby girl." He glared up at her and sat his book down. "I have nothing to say to you. What have you done?" She matched his glare and took a step closer. "I got out of the hell hole you sent me to. You should've known those places aren't good for girls like me." Was his daughter really playing this game? She couldn't have been serious. "You haven't proved anything to anyone if that's what you're thinking. You haven't done anything impressive." Krysia chuckled taking another step towards her father. "I sure did scare the hell out of you." His face was red with anger. "That's enough." He snapped, jaw clenched, and eyes barring down on his child. "Go to your room. I'll deal with you later." Crane went back to his book and without a single word, Krysia walked out of his office and made her way to her room quietly. She got what she wanted. A reaction. She wanted him to see that she wasn't as weak as she looked. That she was smart and strong enough to escape from danger. To prove that she was worthy of his love and approval.

After she changed out of the torn hospital gown, the girl got into bed and lied there. The moon was so bright it looked like midday. It made her happy to be in her room again. No more getting up at 5 in the morning for a shitty breakfast. It was over for now. She finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
